


Sudden Reality

by Starkvenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Actors, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Real World, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers cast, Avengers meet their actors, But whatever, F/M, God damnit, Humor, Im tired, M/M, RDJ doesnt believe his eyes, Real Life, Reality Crossover, THEY GOTTA LEARN A LESSON, The Author Regrets Nothing, avengers come to our world, characters meet their actors, its amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~<br/>~<br/>THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.<br/>HOWEVER, I HAVE WRITTEN AND AM IN THE PROCESS OF RE-WRITING THIS.<br/>IF YOU WISH TO VIEW THE BETTER, NEWER VERSION OF THIS STORY,<br/>PLEASE READ "AVENGING REALITY".<br/>~<br/>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sat on his couch, clicking through channels on the TV. He rubbed his eyes and turned it off, setting the remote down on the coffee table.

He sighed and stood up, stretching his arms. The billionaire walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took a sip of the drink, letting the amber liquid burn in his throat.

Suddenly the speakers came on and Jarvis's voice flooded the room. "Sir, Director Fury is requesting to speak to you." the AI told him. Tony swallowed and sighed. "Put him on J." he said, taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"Stark." Fury's voice came in through the speakers, cold and directing. "We need you here." he said. Tony rolled his eyes and set the empty glass in the sink.

"Yea what is it Fury?" Tony asked in his iconic sarcastic tone.

"We have a situation with the cube." the director replied.

"What is it gonna spit out another Loki?" Tony joked, walking down to the lab. Fury was silent for a moment, making Tony slightly nervous.

"Just get here. Rogers and Thor are already on their way." he replied. The call ended and Tony sighed, walking over to one of his suits. "Guess we're going on a field trip." he said, activating the protocol to put on his suit.

* * *

Tony rocketed through the sky, thinking about whats so bad the whole team had to be called in. He came up to the infamous Helicarrier, cutting the thrusters and landing on the helipad with a thud.

He took off his helmet and held it at his side, walking into the base. He walked down the large hallways, his boots pounding against the steel floors. He burst into the main room of the Helicarrier, catching the attention of some agents.

"Where's eyepatch?" he asked. Maria Hill came walking up to him, files in her hands. "In the conference room. Everyone else is already there." she answered, shoving files into his hands.

"Down the hall, make a right, third door on your left." she said, turning to command some agents. Tony shrugged and carried the files down the hall, peering into them as he walked. When he saw what they said he stopped in his tracks. He stood in the hall, reading the words over and over. Then, he sprinted to the room, shoving open the door.

He threw the files down on the table. "What the hell is this Fury!?" he boomed, startling his team.

Fury sighed. "You just had to look in the files. I told Maria not to give them to you." he grimaced, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Whats wrong Fury?" Steve asked, confused at the outburst.

Tony huffed and took his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. The team looked to the director, who sighed.

"Well, open the file." he said, and the Avengers did so, opening to find pictures of the tesseract, graphs, charts, and reports.

They looked at it in confusion. "What?" Clint asked, not understanding what was so bad.

"The tesseract's been acting up." Bruce answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked at a chart.

"Same readings from when Loki went through the portal?" Natasha asked, her voice cold.

Fury shook his head. "Worse." he said.

Suddenly, the helicarrier shook, knocking people out of their seats, and setting the Avengers into action. "What was that?" Tony asked as he stepped out into the hall, where lights flickered and Agents scrambled back and forth.

"Get to the Tesseract." Fury ordered, and the team did so. They ran to the elevator, taking it to the special access floor. They ran through the halls, Steve leading the way, and soon reached the lab, where scientists were scrambling everywhere and yelling.

"Get it stabilized!"

"Its acting up again!"

"Energy surging again sir!"

"Brace for impact!"

The helicarrier shook again, making everyone fall to the floor, jumping back up immediately.

Fury ran past the team and to one of the monitors.

Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce walked over to the cube, it sending out flashes of energy like a solar flare. There was more yelling, along with Fury ordering them to get away. The tesseract flashes and shot a beam of light at the wall, creating a portal.

The rest of the Avengers walked slowly up to it, much to Fury's dismay, and looked inside. They couldn't make out anything.

"Where does it go?" Tony asked, looking back at the scientists.

Nobody answered.

Suddenly, the helicarrier shook again, causing the Avengers to tumble into the portal, leaving agents and scientists to scream. "NO!" Fury yelled as they disappeared. "Track them! NOW!" he ordered, sending scientists into a frenzy.

* * *

Tony felt like his body was being ripped apart and put back together like a jigsaw puzzle. He yelped in pain and soon the light faded, leaving the avengers sprawled out on the floor, moaning in pain.

Tony lifted his head to look around, and had to resist the urge to say they weren't in Kansas anymore.

* * *

Robert, Chris, Scarlett, and Jeremy were sitting around the table in a big booth at their favorite cafe. Chris and Tom were coming to meet them there. They laughed and talked and ate, and just enjoyed each other's company.

"You think they'll be here soon?" Evans asked, looking at his watch.

"They have to shoot scenes for the movie. Chris said they'd be here around 5." Robert answered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Then, the two walked in, looking sweaty. "Ello everyone!" Tom said cheerfully, scooting in next to Robert. Chris slid in after him, a smile on his face.

"How did it go?" Scarlett asked.

"It was amazing. I have a good feeling about this one." Chris said, ordering two ice teas for him and Tom.

The waitress came back with two drinks, and the group was interrupted by a little girl with red hair in a green dress. She seemed to be about 8.

"Look momma! Its the Avengers!" she said happily, pointing at them.

The group smiled. "What's your name sweetheart?" Chris asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Rachel. Nice to meet you Mr Rog- sorry I mean Mr. Evans." she said, her cheeks turning pink. The girl looked around at the heroes and stopped at Tom. "Its Loki! You were awesome in the Thor movie." she said with a smile.

Tom nodded and smiled at her. Rachel held a finger up for them to wait and ran to a woman who was watching them from a table. She smiled at the girl and reached into her purse, pulling out a small rolled up paper. Rachel grabbed it and ran back to the booth, her smile growing.

She slipped the rubber band off and showed them. It was a small poster of the Avengers.

"Could you maybe sign this please? If- if its not too much trouble." she said, her cheeks turning pink.

The group smiled and passed around the poster, each signing it. The girl thanked them and ran back to her mom with the poster, and they soon left.

"Looks like Tom's got an admirer." Robert joked.

"Yea, well they've been getting more common since the movie was announced." the Brit replied with a smile.

"Well, I've got this one." Jeremy said, pulling out his wallet. He payed the bill and each one left a tip. They walked out of the cafe and said their goodbyes.

"See ya tomorrow on set."

"Have a good night!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye guys."

The 'Avengers' parted ways and made their way to their hotels.

Robert walked down the sidewalk, his hotel being only a block away form the cafe. He smiled and watched as the sun began to set, crossing the street to reach the hotel. He walked through the lobby and smiled at the counter man, who nodded in reply.

Robert took the elevator up to the 7th floor and went into his room, 239. He plopped down on the soft bed, sighing contently. He turned over on his back and kicked off his shoes. He opened his suitcase and pulled on his sleep wear, then climbed into the covers.

He turned off the light and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Robert woke up promptly at 7:00am. He had to be on set by 8, so he took a quick shower and got dressed. he pulled on his shoes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he was done, he did a double take in the mirror to make sure everything was in its proper place, grabbed his key, and slipped into his pocket. He grabbed his phone and called his driver as he rode in the elevator. When he reached the lobby, he walked out into the New York heat to find his driver pull up.

Robert smiled to the man and hopped in the car, and they set off to the set.

Once they arrived, Robert thanked the man and walked inside, security keeping the fans away from him. He felt a little bad, but pushed the thought from his head and tried to get in character.

He opened the big doors and shouted. "Did you miss me?" with his iconic Tony Stark attitude. He smiled as some people laughed, them being used to it. He walked down the hall out of the large room and found his cast-mates sitting around the table in the common room. They were already in costume and looked tired.

"Hey you guys sleep well last night?" he asked, smiling and taking a seat.

As he sat, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and swiped it open, looking at his messages. It was from Tom.

'Be there in a bit. Could you tell Joss i'll be late?'

Robert smiled and texted him back.

'Sure thing. See ya in a bit'

He stood up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Tom's gonna be late. I gotta go tell Joss." he said, pushing in his chair. Robert then made his way down the hall towards the director's office.

He knocked on the door and told Joss about Tom, saying he was 'getting more like Loki everyday' and making the director laugh. Robert then made his way to the cafeteria, only to be turned around when he heard something through the speakers.

"Avengers! Assemble on the battle set. Thank you." Robert laughed and made his way to the set, meeting up with his friends.

"Hey guys." he said, patting Chris on the back. His Captain America costume made him look like Steve Rogers, along with the expression on his face.  _Ah he's in character._  Robert thought.

They turned to Joss, who was walking in holding some scripts. "OK guys, Today we're doing the big fights scene. We're gonna start with Mark riding in on the motorcycle, and go to 'i'm bringing the party to you.' got it?" he said, smiling at the group.

The cast nodded and took their places. Robert was put into the suit, or well half of it, and had the sensor pants on to recreate the armor. They hooked him up to the wires and he tested them, flipping and spinning in the air.

Once they were ready, and everyone was set, they started filming.

* * *

 **Tony flew through the air, firing repulsors at Chitari. He watched as the giant space worm, as he called it, came out of the portal and started smashing buildings.** **"Guys. I'm bringing the party to you." he said, drawing the creature's attention by shooting at it.**

**He took off with the monster on his tail, rounding the corner. The creature's fin crashed into the side of the building, but turned and followed him down the street. On the ground, the Avengers watched Tony lure the creature towards them.**

**"I- I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said, looking at the creature with confusion. Steve turned to Bruce.**

**"Dr. Banner. I think now might be a good time for you to get angry." he said. Bruce started walking down the street towards the creature.**

**"That's my secret Cap." he stopped and turned to face them. "I'm always angry."**

* * *

"CUT!" Joss yelled and everyone relaxed. "Ok, great job everyone! Mark we'll shoot the hulking out scene tomorrow so you guys can go rest. But be back in half an hour for the next scene. And someone get Tom on the phone." he said, turning to talk to some crew members.

"Looks like we got some time to kill." Robert said with a smile. "AVENGERS! TO MY TRAILER!" He yelled, pointing to the air.

The cast chuckled, because this is what they always did. They would shoot a scene then go hang out in Robert's trailer, it being the biggest. Robert lead them to his trailer, a big room with the words "RDJ" in a star on the door. He opened the door to reveal a large room, about the same size of Tony Stark's pent house, with stuff littered about.

In the corner were some sofas, black leather with matching foot rests. Beside them were some glass tables, with flowers on top. On the other side of the room was Robert's 'kitchen' which consisted of a large fridge, a wine cooler, a sink, and some cabinets.

On the back wall there was a large hammock hanging from the ceiling, which Robert plopped into. There was a table and chairs near the kitchen, along with a flatscreen hung up on the left wall.

Robert sighed as he stared contently at his room. It was his home away from home. "So!" he said, rubbing his hands together, "Who's up for a drink while we wait for the trickster?" he joked, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the wine cooler.

"Heh You sound like Tony Stark." Jeremy joked, taking his place on the corner of the couch.

"I would hope so!" Robert joked. He handed them each a glass and they raised a toast to the success of the movie.

Suddenly, the whole room shook and the cast who was standing fell to the floor, Robert dropping the champagne bottle and sending it crashing to the floor. He fell onto the couch, into Jeremy's lap.

"Lets get out of here! The building could collapse if that was an earthquake!" Chris said, helping Scarlett and Jeremy up.

The cast ran to the door, only for stuff to start crumbling from the roof. Dust rained down from the ceiling, as a rafter crashed through the panels, blacking the exit. The cast yelled for Robert, him being trapped in the room.

"Go! Go get someone! I'm fine go get help!" he said, not wanting them to get hurt.

Chris nodded and the group ran down the hall to get help. Robert turned around him to see there was a pile of something in the middle of the room, smoke rising from it.

Robert sat in the room, alone, until he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. "Hello Robert." it said.

"T-Tom?" He asked, looking around for the Brit.

The voice laughed. "Oh No. I am not the mortal. But, the character he plays." it replied, the voice seething with venom.

"You expect me to believe that your Loki?" Robert replied, putting his guard up.

"Yes. And You are going to teach the Avengers a lesson." Loki said, as green mist filled the air. "They shall appear in your realm, at your home, but only you shall be able to see them. They can be touched, but not heard nor seen. It is up to you to teach them." Loki said, his voice calmer.

"What lesson? And Why do you want me to teach them it?" Robert asked, standing up.

"I have a plan in the works, and I do not want them to interfere. Your world understands my reasons for the Chitari attack, and I want you to convince them as well."

"Oh. Ok. Well, then can you let my cast mates see them then? Since well, we all believe you had no control over what you did."

Loki was silent for a moment, almost like he was thinking.

"Very well. But I expect them to know this by the time I arrive."

"When will that be?"

"I shall give you 4 months to convince them."

"Ok. Well uh, Nice speaking to you?" Robert said, unsure of what to say.

"Until we meet Sir Robert."

The mist in the room faded along with the Brit's voice, and it left Robert pretty shaken up. "Well, this should be interesting...assuming he's real." he told himself.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. "Robert?! We got help!" Chris said through the door, as a chainsaw was shown through the wood. It took about five minutes for the saw to cut through the door, revealing his friends and a fireman, all smiling.

"Oh thank god your ok!" Tom said as Robert stepped out, with help of the Chrises.

"Yep. I'm good. Hey, how about you guys come over to my place? My wife's out of town and the kids are with a friend, so I'm on my own." he said with a smile, letting the medical people check him.

"Sounds good. I could use a rest. Joss gave us the week off anyway." Jeremy said, patting Robert on the shoulder.

"Well I guess i'll call Micheal and we'll go to my place." Robert said as they walked down the hall and out the big set doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Robert's house.

The cast walked out of the building, passing fire men and ambulance workers. Robert was able to convince them he didn't need any medical attention, but everyone kept giving him worried glances as he limped to the sidewalk.

Robert stood tapping his foot, his friends catching up to him as they waited on the limo. He had no clue how or when the Avengers would show up so he needed to be home when they did.

The star's thoughts were interuptted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He glanced at the number, not sure of who it was, and answered it, walked a little ways away from the group. He heard his friends laugh as Tom told a joke, and put the phone up to his ear. 

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Robert." the voice said. It was ~~Tom~~   _Loki's_ voice coming through the phone, and it made him jump. He looked back to the group, who weren't paying him any attention. He sighed and turned his attention back to the phone. 

"What the hell are you doing calling me?" he said worriedly.

"I am calling to tell you the Avengers shall be there shortly." Loki replied, his voice smooth like silk, yet cold and demanding.

"no no not yet. Give me 15 more minutes to-" Robert was cut off by his friends finally noticing him and walking over. 

"Robert! The limo's here!" Evans said, waving him over. Robert smiled and held up a finger, telling them to give him a minute. The cast shrugged and climbed inside the car, and the driver waiting patiently.

Robert switched the phone to his other ear, scratching his neck in the process. "Listen, Give me 15 more minutes and then send them. I gotta get home so my friends won't flip out." he said, shoving his hand in his pocket. 

"About that...." Loki said, his tone of voice making Robert go rigid.

"What." 

"They won't be invisible as I said before...I do not possess enough magic to make that possible." the god said, making Robert slap his forehead. 

"No no no..." he said, looking back to the limo. "Damn it..." he said with a sigh.

A window was rolled down as Mark poked his head out. "Rob! You coming or what?" he called out.

Robert smiled weakly, looking back to his phone. "Sorry guys...this is more important." he said quietly, taking off down the street, cellphone still pressed against his face. 

More windows rolled down on the Limo, his friends all calling out for him. The limo soon turned and was chasing him down the sidewalk, as Robert hurdled hydrants, swerved around citizens, and dodged taxis. 

"I shall give you something to help you escape." Loki said through the phone, Robert not sure how exactly Loki knew what was going on. But, he didn't question it.

Suddenly, Tony felt something wrap around his legs, and looked down to find bright red and gold armor slowly climbing up his body as he ran. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMAZING!" he shouted, the mask muffling his last words.

Robert screeched to a halt at the corner, people around him staring, and the limo catching up. He looked around despretly, not sure how to turn the thing on. "Alright alright Robert think. How would Tony Stark do this?" he asked, getting an idea.

"Jarvis, turn on the suit?" he asked, the suit coming to life as an LED display came up before him, enhancing his field of vision. "Thrusters?" he said, and again, the suit obeyed, sending him soaring clumsily into the sky.

"WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!" he shouted, rocketing up into the clouds. He remembered his flight training from the first movie and got into position, able to make the suit go where he wanted. 

Robert loved flying in the suit, although not sure how to work everything inside. He sighed knowing that he'd have to go home eventually, and get a massive migraine from trying to explain to his friends his odd behavior...as well as the suit.

He set a course for his temporary home in California, a large house similar to Tony Stark's. He should know, they modeled it after his house. He smiled as he saw the limo pull up into his yard, a tall iron fence surrounding the property. It was in upscale Hollywood, where the wealthier people lived.

He landed with a thud on his front steps, his friends rushing out of the limo and up to him.

"Robert what the hell are you wearing?!" Mark asked, his hair windswept from the ride.

"Is that the Iron Man Suit?" Tom asked, poking the metal chestplate.

"Is that thing REAL?!?!" Jeremy asked excitedly, moving around the suit.

Robert lifted up the faceplate, a huge smile on his face. "This thing is AMAZING!" he said, doing a little dance.

Chris Evans walked up to him, a confused look on his face. "Rob, please explain what the hell is going on." he said, getting straight to the point. Hemsworth and Scarlett walked up behind him, smiles on their faces.

Robert was about to explain when a loud crash could be heard from inside, along with muffled voices.

"Looks like their here." Robert said simply, smiling as he turned to his friends. "Alright look, this is about to get REALLY weird. So just, be cool. Alright? Don't- don't freak out." he said, using his hands to try to keep them calm.

The actor turned back to his door and took a deep breath. Then, he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How'd I do? Tell me what you thought of it in the comments! :D  
> Also, I'd love to know if you think I should continue! :)


End file.
